The present invention relates to a plum tree and more particularly to a new and distinct variety of plum tree known as the "Midrosas" which is broadly characterized by its general similarity to the Late Santa Rosa (unpatented) plum tree from which it is distinguished by ripening ten to fifteen days earlier, by its general similarity to the Early Santa Rosa (unpatented) plum tree from which it is distinguished by ripening from ten to twelve days later, the Early Santa Rosa sometimes being referred to as the "Regular Santa Rosa", and from which the new variety of plum tree is distinguished by the absence of the dark purple colored band along the ventral suture, which is characteristic of the Early and Late Santa Rosa Plum Trees.
The applicant is a tree fruit farmer who frequently examines his orchards hoping to find new mutations which produce fruit having improved size, flavor, appearance, storage or shipping characteristics, and/or which ripen at advantageous times as compared with the ripening periods of other varieties. The present variety was discovered by the applicant in his search for new varieties in June of 1979 as a single scaffold limb on a tree of the Late Santa Rosa variety in a commercial orchard of Late Santa Rosa Plum Trees located at Huntsman and Chestnut Aves. near the City of Fresno, Calif. The orchard was then approximately fifteen years old. It is believed that the subject variety was a mutation which produced the new variety. The Late Santa Rosa orchard in which the discovery was made was owned by Pakchoian Farms, A California Corporation, at the time of the discovery.
The mutuation was reproduced by the applicant's grafting of the new variety into the trees of a commercial orchard of plum trees at 5606 Clarkson Avenue, Selma, Calif., in January of 1981. The resultant progeny have been carefully observed. The resultant trees have borne fruit that show them to be true to the original mutuation in all observable aspects.
Commercially, the most significant attribute of the new variety is its earlier date of maturity in relation to the parent mutation and in its improved appearance in comparison with the Late Santa Rosa. Grown under substantially identical cultural practices, the new variety was harvested near Selma, Calif. on June 25, 1983, while the Late Santa Rose plum tree was harvested July, 7 and 8, 1983, each in a single picking. The new variety is usually from ten to fifteen days earlier than the Late Santa Rosa.
The most striking visual distinctions between the new variety and the Late Santa Rosa are the lack or absence of the dark colored band along the suture of the new variety in contrast to the presence of this characteristic dark purple coloration along the ventral suture of the Late Santa Rosa. The lack of the suture stripe results in an overall cleaner and more uniform coloration pattern.
The new variety produced fruit at full maturity by July 5, 1983 near Selma, Calif., the fruit being ready for harvest by June 25, 1983.
The color definitions used in this description are from Maerz and Paul Dictionary of Color, published in 1950.